


Precious Guilt

by Callmefaustus



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Adult Language, Anal/Oral Sex, Angst, Blood, Dont like then dont freaking read, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear/Worry, Gore, Love, Lust, M/M, Multi, Sex/Smut, Vampires, Violence, WRITTEN IN FIRST AND SECOND PERSON AS NEEDED, dont like dont read, familial deaths, historical setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: Anne is born to Nobility, Emmaline is Adopted in though is not always seen as equal. Anne hates the choices her family is making for her: Marry an old man who has not only been married many times...but has mysteriously dead wives, leave Emmaline who will never be more then a 'servant' to thrive in the world of the Nobles, give up her dreams for a life that may end all too soon....She makes the choice to stand her ground... a choice that will utlimately lead her to the Vampires den and a new life.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers. 

Before I begin my tale I urge you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have gotten alot of hate on this story about it being lewdly inspired for self gratification, verses it as a fanfiction. To this I would like to say.

I actually was 13 when I originally wrote this, so guess what? There were No, Nill, Zero sex scenes. I began it again at an older age after finding my draft, but was in a hard place and could never seem to get more then a chapter done before giving up. Then I met Alex. Alex was an online friend that saved my life more then once, just by being there to support me. Alex knew pain, he knew how to ease the fear and hurts of others and he cared for me as a more of a sister then a friend. I had told him of this draft and he urged me to make it. He of course, wanted to see himself in it, and I told him I would add him. When he stated he wanted to be a female in it... I chose to make him the muse for my main character, Anne. Anne IS Alex. Anne is the Memory of Alex. Anne is all I have left of Alex after he was taken off this earth at 19 years old due to a dumb-ass doctor screwing up a surgery.

To Makayla, who will find this again and say once more " Oh, great. A tiresome Mary Sue and inaccurate canon character descriptions. So glad to see this!" Alex loved what he read of his character and I wont let you ruin it for me.

To the Ass who said I wrote it as means to get off. May I remind you, the original was when I was 13. Just be glad I added the sex if thats all your after.

To all those that sent me encouragement and kudos: Rock on and thank you for keeping Alex alive with me.

THIS IS IN FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW IN HONOR OF HOW ALEX DREAMED IT TO BE. This is not posted for your approval. The approval I want, I got before Alex passed, so if you wanna hate....bite me

YOU ARE NOT OBLIGATED TO READ IT, LIKE IT, KUDO IT, WHATEVER. DoNt liKe, TheN DoNt ReAd. Issue resolved.

THIS is why I wrote this. Not to fulfill some self obsessed love. Not to 'get off' on the characters.... but to allow Alex to live on, even in a small sense.

Thank you all for reading my tale, whether you like it or not. Each person who reads it, allows Alex to live on. I thank you all in helping me carry on his memory.  
Dedicated to a lost Friend, Forever in my heart, always in my mind, in my darkest corners shining a light in memories. I wish you were here, You are loved, you are missed, you are treasured. Rest in peace Sweet Alex. 

////// CHARACTERS (based off the version of when I was 13)

Lestat de Lioncourt: DOB 11/07/1760, Created by Magnus in 1780's. Born in Auvernge France. Creator of Louis. He stands 6'0" with curly blonde hair and lovely Grey eyes that can seem blue at times. He, like all Vampires, has long nails that seem made of glass due to a glazed look. LESTAT / FANTASY/ ART

Louis de Pointe du Lac: DOB in 1766 in New Orleans. Created by Lestat. Stands about 5'10" with straight Brunette Hair and Icy Green eyes. ( Louis is pronounced Louie in French) LOUIS / FANTASY/ ART

Armand: DOB: 1480 in Kievan Rus. Made in 1497 by Marius de Romanus. He has either Deep Auburn hair or black hair and dark eyes. He stands around 5'11" ARMAND/ FANTASY/ ART

MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:

Anne Marie-Louise Dubose: DOB: Feb. 21st 1781. She is currently 18 years old. She was created by Lestat. After her Change, her eyes became a more piercing blue and her hair became blonder. Anne was born to a Highborn Lord and Lady in The new world... a Place called New Orleans. She is a bit of a brat at times. She will not fall into the ways of her family. She has dreams and goals for her life that they do not care to know.

Emmaline( Emma) Rose: DOB: March 1st, 1781. Currently 18 years old. She was created by Armand. After her change her hair became a deep brown and her eyes are the color of fine Brandy. Born to a woman that died in childbed, she was left at the doorstep of a lady who has just given birth. She was raised beside the womans child as a life long companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the Intro (chapter 1) for character details, and a bit about why I am writing it.  
Rest in Peace Alex!

PRELUDE:::::::  
A Bump.... a Jolt.... The sound of horses clomping in a fast gallop.... wheels following close behind at great speed. The sound of a Whip and the snort of a horse. A man yelling at them to speed up.... 

I cracked my eyes slowly, blinking in the soft moonlight in the dark, cramped confines I now knew to be a carriage. I groaned at the pain in my head. Where was I? I was not planning to go anywhere. 

"So you are finally awake?" a mans voice said. I could hear the smirk before his face came into view. Yellowed teeth and a crazed smile met my gaze. "Took ya long enough." He laughed as I scooted away.

I was bound by a rope, with a heaviness on my lap.. It was the girl I called my sister, Emma.. A gash in her head.... skin pale... What on earth was going on?

To begins would require me to delve back a day or two. 

~~~~~ October 29th, 1799~~~~

It was nearing All Hallows Eve and the smell of Autumn filled the cool air. Crisp apples, fresh cut hay, sages burning to keep away witches. 

I sat in my windowsill and looked over the Family Plantation. Salves worked the fields near the mighty river, singing song they had learned as children.... my mother hated to hear them sing. She said it sounded like curses uttered to ruin us.... but I loved it. Something about the older women, singing as they worked, voice pure and sweet.... drew me down to the fields often. One of my favorite girls taught me the words and the meanings.... painting the most beautiful pictures in my head of far away lands....

But today, I was inside....lost to my sadness and hatred of my family.

They wanted me to marry.... a dream for any young woman, right?

Well.....Henry was old... fat...balding, from a city in the North called Boston. He was a much married man of 50 years, eager to leave the States behind for England. It was not wonder, in my mind... after all, he had been married 5 times and had only once heir, who was 7 years older then me..... He had never divorced, no, his wives simply....vanished. There was talk of Poison at first, but that quickly changed to Witchcraft and the Dark Arts. The fact he lived so close to Salem, added to the rumors. 

I could only sit in my room, looking out and praying I would see it again.... Tonight may be the last I ever saw of it. My father was hosting an Engagement Ball where I was to gleefully accept the hand of that....swine.....

"You fear marriage to him...don't you Annie?" came the soft voice of a dear friend. 

With a sigh, I turned to face her. I took in her beauty and smiled, hoping she would find a better union then I faced. My Emmaline, Emma as I called her. She was my life long companion, and I saw her as a sister more then anything else. "Its not the fact I am to marry him.... it's him in general." I said in a forlorn tone. "Think of it. I am to be the FIFTH woman to take his name. The fifth to be forced to bed him and beget an heir before I am...simply done away with. I don't even have time to prepare myself. I must accept the proposal of that Yankee Pig and publicly announce it tonight."

"Perhaps..... it will not be all bad, Annie?" Emma said, her voice like a song. "Here, let me get your gown and dress you. Henry will be here soon, the sun is setting, and the Ball will soon begin." She added, bringing my dress to me with a smile. "And he may be different to you."

I could not help but scoff in reply. "Oh certainly. I will beget 2 children before he ends me." I stated in a cold voice, my fear evident in each syllable I uttered.

Emma sighed and maintained her lovely demeanor. It was a reason we were so close. Only she could keep a calm outlook when I felt my life taking such....evil...turns. She dressed my hair in the style I loved most and sat down to do her own. Her orange gown shimmered just as my Yellow satin did, but did her complexion more favors. "Have faith in the Lord, Anne. It can not all be bad. There is always a silver lining, we just have to find it."

I glared at her and rolled my eyes. "Silver coffin lining....." I muttered, as I fastened my grandmothers pearls around my throat. If only I had known how wrong and right I was in my statement.

Emma too fell into silence, unsure what to say and not wanting to show the fear I was sure she felt. I knew she was deep in thought, and I fell into my own, until a maid alerted us to the hour. It was time to attend the ball and the start to my funeral. 

She smiled and held a hand out to me, knowing that I could never stay mad at her. "Coming Anne?"

With a half-hearted grin, I took it and walked to the large room with her. Even if I was able to hold a grudge against her, the strength she gave me by being near, was desperately needed. "I need to have a drink. I feel like I have been chewing a piece of cotton... and father called for chilled cider to be served." I said, making a beeline for the bowl of drink.

Emma followed loyally and stayed as near as she could. She made small talk with other ladies as I sipped my drink and calmed my nervous distemper...... and then, he approached and ruined it all.

"Ah, there is my little wife to be." Henry grinned. It was truly a terrifying expression when he did so. There was no joy in his eyes...only a dark hunger. A hunger for the dowry he would get, and the life that would leave my eyes when he killed me.

"Not on your life." I snapped, as a few women moved away, leaving Emma and I alone with the man I could only describe as a monster.

The attempted jovial look fell to one that oozed with darkness. "You will be my wife, as your father promised. After all, he needs me."

"He may assume that he is need of you....talents... But I am not in need or want of them. Undoubtedly, there is another man that can not only do them, but adore me as a wife... and have the looks to go with it." I stated in an equally cold tone, attempting to hide the nervousness and succeeding with ease. (I think it was the only good thing my mother ever passed down in her wretched gene pool.)

"That matters not. You and I both know that it is I that he chose for you. That being said, you have an announcement to make." he stated, holding out his arm for me to take. To others, it was as if he was being a gentleman....but his eyes betrayed that in fact, it was a silent order to comply to his will.

I stood firm. "I gave you my answer, Henry. Not on your life...or the lives of the Five women before." 

I have never seen a gaze get that dark before...that cold...that.... evil.... If it is possible for it to get pitch black, then that is what it was.... "Anne. You will come, or you will regret it." he added, taking my arm hard enough to bruise.

I did not yelp, I did not show fear, but I pulled it back and stepped away. "No."

"Do not make me use force on you. I will do so with ease. I will tame you like a bitch in heat."

"Like Hell you will." I said, splashing my drink in his face. "You will never lay your cruel hands upon me again." I added, turning to flee before he could make effort to stop me. I sped out of the room, down the hall and out to the gardens...but I didn't stop there. I knew there was a tree near the edge of the property, near where my brother was buried.... It would soothe me a bit.... I rushed to it, holding back my tears and placing my hand on the old wood. Emma was calling after me, begging me to stop.

"Emma, Don't you see? " I asked, turning to face her...just in time for my world to go black as those eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, I began to regain my consciousness, but not enough to move.... more of an awareness that I could not describe....but I felt a bump under me and a jolt that shook me to a more wakened state. 

I heard the gallops of hooves and creaking of wheels was all I could focus on... making me realize I was moving...at an excelled rate of speed. As I scrunched my face, the sound of a whip and the snorts of a horse followed, as did the swears of a males voice as he urged it to go faster. There was an urgent fear in his voice that caused me to crack my eyes open.

I blinked, taking in the soft moonlight that crept in through a narrow silver of uncovered window. After a few more blinks, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, allowing me to take in my surroundings...to an extent, at least.

I had to be in a carriage, yet I had no memory of entering one. I didn't ask for a ride, and I didn't recognize the voice outside. Where was I and what happened...... I struggled to make sense of it and groaned, trying to sit up. My hear was throbbing, and the movement didnt help.

"Seems yeh are fin'lly awake." A deep voice said in a horse and uncivilized tone. 

"Huh?" I managed, as I turned to see who spoke.

The face that came to view assured me I was not where I needed to be. The man had leathery skin, crooked yellow...rotting... teeth and a breath the smelled like a corpse. His eyes were wicked and tinged red...his smile was positively evil and shook me to my core. 

"Damn well took yah long'nuff." he added, his laughter matching the crazed expression.

I pushed back against the carriage, eager to be as far from him as I could, but found it was not going to be easy. Not only was I trapped, but I had my hands bound behind my back with a coarse rope....and a heavy object in my lap. In horror, I realized that it was Emma, her head on my lap, matted with blood, her skin pale and only a soft groan letting me know she was alive.

"Oi! Far 'nough, Oscar. Dump'em 'ere." the man called out, as the horses snorted and complained at the sudden tug of the reins. The carriage lurched and creaked as it came to a stop, and a door was kicked open, allowing a cool breeze to flood in. "Well, poppet... 'eres yer stop." he laughed, reaching a disgusting hand toward me.

I tried to dodge his grasp, but found he was faster. His tight, icy grip latched to my arm, dragging me to the door and shoving me out with force. 

"You are going.... to leave me here?!" I cried out, in anger and pain...half wondering why I was complaining. It had to be better then his.... Putrid odors.

"Uh... Yea." He sneered as he drug over Emma and tossed her out as though she was a sack of potatos. She hit the ground at my side and groaned as the pain woke her.

"You.... sick bastard! You'll pay for this.. you rotten sack of shit." I hissed, hair in my face, anger in my eyes.

He roared with an insane laughter. "Yeh'll be dead 'fore mornin'! an' yeh best be quiet. Death be lurkin' in tha streets, I 'ear. " He cackled. "Whadderya waitin' fer Oscar?! Get us outta 'ere, yeh daft bast'rd. "

"BURN IN HELL OSCAR!" I yelled, as he snapped the whip. 

The horses cried out and took off in a cloud of dust and stink.

I managed to sit up, looking around, thankful the moon was bright enough to show me a road...buildings... a town?

Emma managed to sit up. "What....Annie... where are we?"

"I wish I knew, but I dont have the slightest idea. At least you are untied. Be a dear and help me?" I asked, grateful for how quick she managed to free me. I rubbed my wrists and sighed. "I woke up to that asshole telling me we were going to be left out here.... He dint say where we were..... only that death lurks the streets."

"A plagued town?" Emma asked, fear in her eyes.

"I dont think so. There would be marks everywhere.. or the buildings would be burnt." 

Emma nodded and looked around, noticing a sign. "Anne.... This is New Orleans... well... the outskirt town bordering it. This... this is where they harbor men said to walk the night and feed off the blood of the living. They drain them and leave them as corpses, with only fang marks in the flesh... I heard the slaves talking. Vampires, they said."

"Vampires?! Old Nella was telling me about them...... I hope mother will be good to her now that Im gone..... " I said, thinking of the old woman that was more family to me than my own parents. Her ebony skin was wrinkled, but her eyes of the same color were perfect and bright. Her hands were bent and calloused, but when she held your hand, it was the most comforting feeling. I gave a long sigh. "Maybe I can get back...but first, we have to find shelter for the night."

"Maybe someone will shelter us?"

I shook my head. "If the rumors are true, no one will dare open a door to us."

She sighed. "Well... Lets split up. Well find a stable or a barn. Maybe we can be safe there." she said, hoping beyond hope.

"As much as I hate it.... splitting up is the best bet right now. You go left... Ill go right... well meet up here when the moon hits the rooftops.... but you have to be safe. I can't bear to lose you." I smiled softly, giving her a tight hug.

"You won't Anne. Don't worry. We will be just fine."

I walked down the dark alley ways as fast as I could manage, while still looking for some kind of shelter. 

The darkness haunted my mind and caused me to fear what was not even there. I prayed in silence as I forced myself to walk on, hoping to see a window with a light... a person with a smile beckoning me to come to where it is safe....even a dog to walk at my side, but found nothing.... but empty, cold, darkness.

Dark windows. Dark doorsteps. Dark pathways and pitch black shadows. An endless maze on a silent night. 

As I neared a more central part of the town, buildings became taller, blocking out most of the moon light and causing the darkness to become more so...if that was possible at this point. One, in particular, led to what seemed like the town square...but the way there.... was more uneasy then the rest of the town. I could turn back, but I had promised Emma. Besides, I had come this far...what was one more alley?

I took a breath, nodded in fake confidence and began my way down it....stepping with care in the shadows, hoping I didn't fall. 

Before I was halfway down it, a thump echoed in the space behind me. Fear gripped me as I spun around to face the attacker only to see.....nothing. Not a window bumping, not a cat....nothing but empty darkness.

I chuckled and let out a sigh of relief. "Silly Anne." I muttered to myself, as I turned once more to continue on my way.

But as I did.... 

My world changed.....

I stepped into something. Something Large. Something Solid.

Something very much alive...

I looked up, fear gripping my heart with its icy fingers, coming face to face with a man. 

A man, who had not been there seconds before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I gazed at the face of the man, blinking as the moonlight shown in from behind him, causing an almost ethereal glow about him. 

I didn't wonder how it could be there, when the alley was so dark moments before. I didn't wonder how he appeared out of nowhere.... I just gazed at him. He was tall, near 6 feet in height... with blonde hair that seemed almost white in the moons glow. His eyes pierced through the shadows, and changed between soft blue and periwinkle. The skin on his face was translucent, and where the moon light hit, veins could easily be seen.

His presence was odd.... it was soothing and comforting, but also terrifying. 

Trembling slightly, I sank down in a curtsy. "Pardon me, Monsieur. I did not see you there."

His mouth hinted at a smile as he nodded softly. "No harm one done, young Miss."

"Merci... Forgive me, but I have been walking for some time and found no signs of life, what are you doing out?" I asked, calmed by the friendliness of his face.

"I was going to ask you the very same. I assume that you have not heard the rumors?" He asked, voice dripping form pale pink lips like the finest silk.

"I have. It's why I asked. I would think you are a guardian, if I believed them." 

"You think they are false? Now, why ever is that?" he asked, his tone seeming more playful then intrigued.

"Beastly humans that walk the night in search of blood of the living? To ease the pain of endless slumber and living death? To fill a void that life has taken, yet living on? Come now.... A wives tale at best. Something to frighten a child. Only a fool would believe in Vampires."

"But Madame... sometimes fools are the wisest of people." 

"More often then not, good sir.... fools are but fools." I said with a slightly raised brow.

He laughed and nodded. "Touche~ Madamoiselle! But now I must ask you.... Do you think for yourself on the matter, or listen to the voices of others?"

"Mother says not to believe without evidence.... though I have never agreed with her on anything." I stated, heart still hurt over her cruel ways. 

"But, Do you believe?" he asked again.

I sighed as I thought over the question. "Quite honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I see.... Then perhaps you can tell me this... What has led to you being here alone on this bitter night?"

I scoffed and looked away, hands on my arms in a sort of hug for myself. "I was to be married. To a man married several times with just as many missing wives. Vile... pompous... arrogant.. a two faced bastard of a man that had no idea what kindness is. I was supposed to accept his proposal at an event my mother planned, but I refused him in public...and ran. I went to the family tree... its where I felt connected to the past...and then... I woke up here."

"You woke up in an Alleyway?" he asked, almost sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous. I woke up in a carriage with what I can only say is a demon on earth. Evil, yellow toothed... crazed eyes.. dirty, foul smelling... rude...."

"You seem to have quite the descriptive personality." he chuckled, as I shot him a look and continued.

"He stopped it an kicked me out, with my Companion. He robbed us blind.... and left us here with nothing. No shelter, no food, no money, not even the name of the town." I sat on what felt like a crate. "So here I am....in an alley... with a man that magically appeared out of nowhere."

"So, you do not believe that the dead walk the earth in search of the blood of the living, but you believe in Magic? Contradiction must be your name, Madam."

"Actually, my name is Anne, Miss Dubose to you. I assume you are Sir Know-it-all?" I asked, pursing my lips a bit as his attitude. 

Again, he laughed. "No, Madam. My name is Lestat de Lioncourt. It is a pleasure to meet you on this cold night."

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose it can be called such."

He stepped closer and smiled down at me. "Tell me.. If there was a way to be reunited with your family, live forever and never have to marry your Vile, Pompous, arrogant, two-faced bastard of a Fiance.... would you take it?"

"You sound as if you offer me something that can never be attained." I said, my tone showing my lack of trust in his words.

"Ah...but it can... very simply in fact. But first, my dear lady... would you take it?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose if I was rid of the evil one, could have my dearest Emma with me, and get what was rightfully mine", I began, thinking of all my mother refused to grant me. "Yes. I would do so."

"Merveilleux! How wonderful." he said, smiling to reveal his pearly white teeth....fangs.... wait....fangs? "Take my hand." he said, as his eyes seemed to break into my very soul. 

My mind screamed at me. Turn, run, flee as fast as you can and do not look back, don't stop until you are far away. Find a church and seek refuge from this devil.....

But my hand reached to his...rested in his.... and was used to help me up and pull me into his icy embrace.

With an angelic smile... a smile that could cease the tears of any child.... calm the most fearsome beast... soothe the most untrusting heart.... he brushed my hair.

I felt him tilt my head back, then lean me back as well. I closed my eyes as moonlight hit my face, and felt his teeth sink into my flesh.

Pain.

All I felt was pain. It surged through my veins like fire as it was being drawn to his teeth.. his lips... 

He worked effortlessly to drain me, holding me close in mock comfort as I grew weaker. I felt colder then before... more distant to the world. I gripped the velvet sleeve and made an attempt to breath, but couldn't make myself do it. I couldn't seem to control my body any longer....

Weaker.... colder.... Limp as a ragdoll in his embrace.

I heard myself scream and beg him to stop. To have mercy. To spare me.....

No.... No I was silent as the death slowly dragging me to it's darkness.. . No sound reached my lips...and the voice that screamed was more musical and soft, like Emmas..... 

Emma?

With every ounce of strength I had left, I opened my eyes "Chose..... this.... Emma...." I managed, though how is still a mystery to me. 

As I spoke, I felt his teeth leave my veins and looked into the face of.... of what? Evil? 

His mouth was stained red, his eyes wide and pure as the moon itself, as he raised me to his arms. 

My head rested on his collar bone, almost nuzzled into his neck. 

And then....

He pushed off the earth and took off into the sky, taking me away from the alley, from Emma, from life. 

And took me to the waiting darkness that overcame me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers:  
I do apologize for the length of time between chapters. I am facing several life trials, and it is causing my writing to suffer. I am also adding more detail where I am able and trying to be more true to character.   
Thank you for Reading, it enbales me to do as I enjoy and keep Alex alive.   
CMF~

It was quite sometime before I awoke, and when I did, I found that I was lying in a bed. I blinked slowly, as I got used to the soft candle light and looked around as best I could.

I found that I was in a large bed, with a dark frame and beautifully molded posts that led to a canopy of beautiful Semi-sheer Ivory curtains. Whomever had made them used bits of gold thread, causing them to shimmer and sparkle as light hit them. The enveloped the bed, giving me a strange sense of security as they waved in a soft breeze. Under me was a Sapphire Blue quilt, made of rich silk and embroidered in the most intricately delicate silver pattern. The room itself was dark, lit only by the scattered Candles and the moon light from the open french doors. A Fire crackled in the hearth and lent some warmth to the chilled night. 

I gazed across the room in hopes of seeing the familiar face of the one who called himself Lestat, but found that there was only a heavy, oak door....and a chorus of voices on the other side.

"Have you gone completely mad?! You have done us in this time, Lestat. She is a woman of high title! There is talk of her upcoming wedding for miles around and you..... you of all people, have the bright idea to kidnap her?! Of all the dimwitted stunts you have pulled, this is surely the most idiotic." a voice chastised in a harsh whisper. "Here you tell me that I doom us...but you... You, Lestat...." It added, but finding itself at a loss for words, merely ended with a heavy, frustrated sigh.

"Oh, com now, Louis. " Came the soothing voice of Lestat. "Do you truly think me to be that stupid? /I/ did not kidnap her, but merely /Found/ her... in an Alley..... left alone by the cruelty of her kidnappers." He stated in an alsmot childlike manner, proud to have proven his point. I could almost see that smug, I-Told-You-So grin on that handsome face.

"But do THEY know that Lestat? That is the issue at hand. Do they know you did not take her? Hmm? Her family will undoubtedly have a searching party out for her. Tell me if THEY know as well?" the other voice replied in an aggravated tone.

"Louis.... Louis... "Lestat chuckled softly. "Dear, innocently stupid, Louis. We simply saved her from them."

"I grow weary of how you manage to spin things to your way, Lestat...and would berated you more if I did not fine it to be pointlessly tedious." Louis sighed. "Of all those who could have found me... it had to be you....."

Before another statement could be made by my blonde haired savior, a new voice cut in like a heated knife through smoothe, chilled butter. "Both of you, kindly cease this behavior. The maiden is awake."

I heard a small scuffle like sound, before the door opened wide and Lestat strode in, a wide confident smile lighting up his features..... be still my heart.... He was handsome. 

"Ah, Mon Cher, Did you have a nice nap?" he asked, crossing the room in a few strides and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I suppose you could call it that.... and yes, it was a pleasant, dreamless, rest.... Where, exactly, am I?" I asked, weak, but determined to not appear such.

"In our most lovely home. Louis' room to be exact." He said with that ever present grin that I would see many more times in my days.

"Not by choice, I might add." the one called Louis said. 

I turned my head to his voice and took in the image of the man that stood leaned on a wall. He was tall, almost taller then Lestat. His hair was soft brown, long, straight and reached below his shoulders. His eyes peered at me with their bold Ice green hue. His skin was pale, his jawline defined and as bold as his gaze. His expression was that of a frustrated pout.

"No, that is very true. Was it your choice, dear Louis, she would be in the street freezing to death as we speak." Lestat smirked, moving a bit closer to my side. 

I took a breath and coughed, feeling the amount of dust from the horses, still heavy in my lungs. " I'm so cold... and weak." I admitted aloud.

Lestat moved to rest beside me fully, his arm slipping behind my neck to I could lean on his frame. He smelled of fine wine and it soothed me more. "Oui... that is to be expected. After all, I did take a rather copious amount. too much more, and you would be dead, which I think Louis here would have preferred." He said, giving a pout that left Louis wiht a rather angry expression. "You see, my dear lady, I left you alive to give you a choice. One that I never had." 

"Here we go again....." Louis groaned in annoyance. 

"A choice? What is that choice?" I asked, looking upwards a bit and meeting those lovely soft blue eyes.

"You can die, if you like... OR... I can give you a new life. One that will be eternal and allow you to live as we are. We could be your family." he smiled, brushing aside my hair in a gentle way.

"Like you? Damned to the darkness? Feeding off the living to survive?" I asked.

Louis made a sound and Lestat shot him a glare, before smiling at me. "If that is how you chose to see it."

"You would be there? In this new life, I mean... to teach me, guide me.. protect me?"

"Oui mon Petite Cher! I will teach you everything I know." He smiled as I looked into his eyes, seeing the truth lying within them. "You will never have to go back to those that hurt you. And I will never abandon you. I will even sleep near you if you fear to be alone." he said, before laughing at my confused expression. "The dark gift. We each have one. I can read your thoughts."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Very well. If you will not leave me to the darkness alone... I accept. I want to be as you."

At this, Louis stepped closer to us. "Are you sure? You can never go back to your past life."

"Past life? Unwanted by my parents, a pawn to be wed to a killer, to live in fear and never know if this is the day he'll be bored of me and end my torment...to die of poison like the five wives that went before me? Oh yes... so very much to miss." I said, the last part dripping in sarcasm.

Lestat moved away, gently lying me back on the bed and leaning over me, brushing my hair aside and tracing the artery. His eyes changed as he watched the pulse, still strong in my neck. I closed my eyes to the look, not keen on being looked on like a meal and nothing more. I felt his lips, soft, on my neck. A gentle kiss was placed on it, where his fangs would sink in moments later. "Relax little one. I will be as gentle as I can... though death will hurt."

I looked over, just past him as Louis shut the door to the balcony and closed the the curtains. 

"Lestat." I began, slipping my hand into his and feeling his fingers enclose mine. "I trust you."

As I said the words, his teeth sunk deep into the flesh of my neck. It was like two tiny daggers that slid into my life flow. a rush of heat surged to the area and I found that my fingers gripped his sleeve. They dug into the sumptuous fabric and seemed to try to hold on to my life. I felt colder... Weaker... more distant from myself and struggled to focus on anything, but my mind was growing weak as well. I felt the blood being sucked out, all of it routed to his lips....as my own turned a pale blue. I tried to breathe, to call his name... to say something, anything... but no words came.

Seconds passed that felt like hours, before he pulled back, leaving me literally.... with one foot in the grave. His face came into view, soft...angelic... warm in the chill of pre-death... elegant and pale, lips dyed red with my own blood. "I will ask once more... If you do not want this curse, I can put you out of misery and ease you to the gates of heaven?"

"I..... want this." I managed in a whisper, using all the strength that remained in the shell of flesh I called a body. 

"As you desire." He said, smiling gently and sat straight up, brushing aside my hair. "You look lovely as death holds you so close." He said, resting his back on the headboard. He raised his wrist to his lips and bit into it. The sound of skin pop was enough to make my stomach flip onto itself.....

But then.... the scent of his blood reached me, filling me with a sense of calmness...making my parched lips and veins beg for a taste and causing my heart to want to beat... It was a strange feeling... knowing that a sip would cause pain and death.. but longing for it in a sense of.... 

A sense of what? To this day that emotions that filled me at that moment, are some that no words can describe... 

"Drink my little one, drink until I tell you to cease." He smiled, placing his wrist to my longing lips.

Weakly, I swallowed, the first drops curing the parched pain. My fingers latched to him weakly at first, our eyes met and locked. There was a connection that formed in that moment. Not just of maker and creation, but deeper... a connection that made me wonder if I could ever bear to be apart from him....

"Stop." He said softly, watching me with intense eyes.

I wanted more... Instinct screamed at me. DRINK... drink until there is nothing left...take what was taken from you. Drink until you have satiated your greed and lust to live.....But instead, I obeyed his words, lying back against the pillows and closing my eyes. I felt his arm slip under my neck, causing my head to loll to his shoulder. I felt his fingers, soft... brush my hair from my eyes.. and then....

Pain. 

I felt only pain. My body arched and twisted, writhing in sheer agony. Screams filled the room, echoed through the halls...and later, I realized they were my own. I felt a hand grip onto my soul and wrench it from my body. I saw myself reaching for heaven as my soul was raised and reached back to me. The lights of heaven filled my view, angels sung in the beauty was was eternity....before the clouds closed... darkened... and was grabbed from below. I screamed louder, tears streaking my face as I fell... deeper and deeper... to the very depths of hell.... and then, just when I saw the world tinge red and the heat of fire scorch my skin.....

Nothing... It stopped. Everything stopped. The pain, the visions, the screams.....

"There we are, my dear one... it is time to open your eyes." Cooed the soft voice of Lestat.

Slowly, I opened them, blinking as the candle light and his face replaced the horrid scenes I had witnessed in my death. My head rested on his chest, his arms were around me, holding me in a soothing manner, yet again, playing with my hair. "Lestat?" I began to ask, meeting his gaze.

"Hmm?" he smiled, affectionate and warm.

"I am... as you are now?"

"Indeed, mon cher. Come, see your newness before it is too late." He smiled, ushering me to a mirror as he held me up.

I looked into the polished surface at my pale skin... my hair was no longer a rich auburn, but a soft strawberry blonde. My eyes were not longer brown, but a pale gold... "Incredible" I smiled, looking into it as it faded, and did not return.... 

"Oui. Very lovely. You are perfection, Anne." He smiled, turning me to face him.

As he did, impulse took over. I pulled him into a hug, face in his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Thanking me? You are thanking me? Never before have I been shown gratitude for ending ones life... do you hear that Louis? This is what I was searching for. Perhaps you can learn a thing or two from my sweet, little Anne, hmm?" he chuckled softly.

Louis scoffed and rolled his pale green eyes. "If I am no longer needed, then I should like to leave." he gave a stiff bow and made a hasty exit.

"Rather dreary thing, is he not?" I asked softly, not understanding yet, why he acted such a way.

"My dear, you haven't even the slightest clue... now.. Are you hungry?"

I nodded as I stepped away. "Famished to be honest. I believe you are to teach me how to eat? How to properly do so?" I asked, smiling at my teacher... my friend.

"Yes, and I will happily do so." he smiled. 

"Wonderful. I can not wait to sink my teeth into a meal." I smiled, relaxing on the cushions.

"Oh yes, it is a thrill. I am going to enjoy life with you here my dear.... Now, wait here while I arrange a meal." He smiled, turning to leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Once more, I was alone on the sapphire bedding, resting and allowing my mind to wander. There was much to this new life that I would have to know. Ones that I had to discuss with Lestat. Not only did I want to know about my new family, but I had to know precautions to take to keep them safe as I learned how to be.. this creature I had become. I waited for my blonde creator, letting myself enjoy knowing I no longer had to fear my past... and heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked softly, not sure exactly who it is I would see... Louis? Lestat? The man I had heard before? or my meal?

In walked a tall man, his skin more olive then either Louis or Lestat. His hair was long, thick and a dark brunette in the candle light, though as he walked it seemed to shift to Ebony. His eyes were strangely beautiful. They were not red, nor were they brown, but lay somewhere in between. His face was not as harsh in bone structure as Louis, not as elegant as Lestat...but none the less, he was a handsome man. "Hello Anne," said the voice I had heard before. " I am Armand." 

I smiled softly, knowing I was meeting the missing family member, and relaxed. "It's a pleasure to meet you... but I have to ask... why is it that you are here and not Lestat?"

"He sent me, in fact. You see, we have a rather......troublesome maid, you might say. " He began as he crossed over. Unlike the sapphire that Louis wore, or the Emerald and gold of Lestat, his clothing was much darker with a Spanish flair that seemed to match his accent. Crimson or ruby red, accented his dark robes, catching the light an almost glowing as he moved. He took a seat in the chair beside the bed in the most elegant fashion, as a man of wealth and title would do. "She has most...heinously, shall we say, accused out Louis of things that he is simply not capable of. We need her silenced....and you, my dear, will he her angel of death." he said, a soft smile on his lips.

"I will? Then that means that she'll be my first meal?" I asked, meeting his gaze and studying him intently.

"Yes, in fact. He is going to lure her to you, and you... will end her days and free us all of her evils." He said simply, as it if was an obvious matter.

"So, she will come in and I will meet her at the door? Or am I to stay still? and is it simple a bite?" I asked, hint of a grin on my face. 

"That is part of why I am here. I'm going to move you to Lestats' chambers. I will assist you to bed, if you need or like, and we will stage it to look like you have been injured and the screams that we all heard before, were attempts to aide you." he stated. "You'll need to play along... this is practice for more public affairs in the future."

I nodded. "Very well. Shall we go then?" I asked, rising.

He gave a soft nod and offered his arm to me with a smile. "Come, we are merely traveling across the hall." he said, taking me over to the other room.

I walked in and blinked. Imagine if you will the exact same room as Louis, but differently toned. While the bed was the same style, and the wood work was all the same decadent chocolatey tone... the rest of the room was far warmer. While Louis had chosen the icy tones of Sapphire and Silver, Lestat had gone with a deep, rich Emerald accented instead with Gold. The hearth was a bit larger, adding more warmth to the chill of the night.

"You will have to undress." I heard Armand say as I blinked rapidly to refocus myself. I had lost it when I admired the charm of the room.

"Oh, Yes of course. For more reasons the one, I imagine." I stated looking at the dirty and torn yellow gown. No one would want a bed contaminated with the filth of the street. "I hate to be a bother.... or immodest... but I need some assistance with this vile Corset. Do you mind?" 

"Do all women call this contraption vile?" he asked, walking over and working the stays loose, so I could slip it off. 

"Have you ever worn one? It's like living in death each second. It pinches the flesh and leaves horrid bruises if its not laced correctly." I chuckled, sighing in relief as it fell away.

"I have not and I neither hope to, or intend to. They look ghastly." He stated, setting aside. "Your chemise seems to be in good shape." he said, opening the bed. "You will not have to change it. In you go, and do try to act unwell."

"I will. Are you staying for the kill?" I asked, covering myself and settling to the pillows that carried the scent of Lestat.... I had to admit... I liked it.

"If needed, then I'll be here. If not, I will be standing guard at the door." He said, gently tucking me in, before handing me a clothe that I could use on my head. He took a seat on the heavy blanket and took my hand, just as the door opened.

"Here she is, Mary. Armand has been trying to ease her pains with the normal herbs, but there is only so much a man can do and still remain proper. " He said, as he strode in, his confident walk and smirk like grin causing me to flush a bit.

"Aye... Bless it. Ya said ya found her in an alley, did ya?" the woman asked, crossing over to me. 

Armand let go of my hand after giving it a gentle pat and smiled at me. "You will be in good hands with Mary. Unless I am needed, I'm going to leave and allow little distraction. There is always much to do." he said, bowing and leaving.

"'Merci, Armand. You have done well for her thus far. I think she will be just fine now." Lestat said as the door shut, casting his eyes on me and causing me to tinge a bit darker.... what was coming over me? 

Mary walked over, smiling as she did. Though she was not conventionally beautiful, she was far from ugly. Plump, with fawn hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks, she was still clearly young. 

"Tell me, where are ya hurtin'?" she asked in an accent that I was unable to place.

"M...my head. It's... throbbing terribly." I stated, closing my eyes. "Some evil man attacked me, he hit me hard and then left me alone to die. Oh... why... why should this happen...." I lamented.

"What part of ya head?" she asked, moving closer as I had hoped.

"Here... behind the ear and... across the back." I said, weak as I could manage. 

She sat beside me, leaning over to inspect the area. 

As she did, I opened my eyes, looking at Lestat. At his nod, I took action. Throwing my arms around her, I buried my face in her shoulder. "Please.. Please do not let him find me!" I whimpered.

Her arms held me close, but to the side...in effort to both comfort me and take a look at the gravity of the wound, but she never got a chance. "Oh what... what a shame. "I sniffled. "What a shame you lied on Louis." I added, sinking my teeth into her as quick as flash of lightning in the midnight sky. With effort, I kept her face toward the pillows to muffle the scream and kept my eyes on my angel of death as I drank.

"Oh, Very good, Mon cher!" Lestat said proudly as he clapped. "You have done a near perfect bite. I am pleased to see this... ah, drink slow... it is your first meal. Besides, if the heart ceases beating, you must stop drinking. Dead blood is very dangerous."

I obeyed and drank a bit more, slow and easy, letting the rich flavor flow into my mouth.. Sweet as honey... silky as the best chocolates... I focused on her, but dared take no more. "Will you take some, Please?" 

"You want me to share you meal? I accept, my dear." he smiled, sitting beside her and biting her wrist, draining the last bit as I watched his skill. After he was finished, he rose and tossed her over his shoulder. He carried her to an Amour and placed her in, shutting the door. "She can stay there a bit."

"Are you pleased with me, Lestat? do you feel the gift was given wisely?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"More then pleased my dear." he said, helping me up and letting his eyes roam over my silhouette. "You are so lovely... but it is nearly morning."

I blushed as his eyes scanned over me and swallowed hard. "Thank you, and yes. I know that daylight is deadly, but where will I sleep to be safe?"

With a smile and wink, he pushed the mattress off the bed, revealing a large coffin underneath. Deep cherry wood, inlaid with Ivory and gold... it looked warm and inviting. The interior was more so, I noticed as he opened it, made up of a creamy silk and plush as the best pillows. "We sleep here." he stated, removing his shoes and coat, then vest and the ribbon holding back his hair. He climbed in and held a hand to me. "Come."

"I.... I am to sleep.... with you?" I asked, shocked and flattered.

"Until I get you one of your own... if you chose that. Who can know for sure? Perhaps you will chose to share mine for the rest of eternity." he said as I took his hand, climbing in and lying to face him. 

I placed my head on his chest and his arm moved to hold me. I was tempted to stay awake and listen for a heartbeat that I knew was never going to come... but I was tired and safe.

"Have no fear. Though the first night can be frightening, I am here. If you need anything, I will be happy to help." he whispered, closing the lid softly.

In the darkness, my fingers crept to his chest, gripping the fabric. It soothed me as I closed my eyes "Can we get to know each other tomorrow? I have so many questions for everyone. So much I want to learn." I murmured with a yawn.

"Oui. I will tell you everything I can, but for now..." he began, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Sleep..and when you awaken, I will be right here."

I smiled and nuzzled to his chest. "Don't ever let me go, Lestat. I couldn't bear....loosing you.....now.." I said, falling asleep as he chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAR FLETCH : IN RESPONSE TO YOUR MESSAGE OF ( Why don't you just masturbate to yourself instead of making us read this shit? )

Hunny...

I never mad you read my work. I never made you read any of my work. 

I would like to know why each time I post a Story based on IWTH , You chose to take it upon yourself to read it and harass me because it is not to your liking.  
May I remind you that if it that horrible of a struggle to read my works, that you dont? If I hated an Author as bad as you hate me, hunny..... I would not be reading their work.  
I dont like to suffer, so I chose to avoid authors I dont like. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~You cant hate me too much if you waste time on me~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May I add that your comments are..... of poor taste... to say the least? Think of those that may have Autism or any Disabilty (I have my own, which you have not earned the right to be informed of)... think of the fact that you could truly cause someone to hate what makes them feel happy. If you have a heart, You would not seek to hurt others for your... ego, happiness, self sufficence, what ever it is that makes you do it.  
I urge you to try to understand that not all writers are up to par with others...BUT, that is what makes each writer a blessing to a community.

I , Myself, have a long way to go before I would dare call myself a skilled writer, but I enjoy writing. I enjoy getting out thoughts, Ideas and seeing the progress of something I can be proud of. 

I would like to add that despite your words, PRECIOUS GUILT, will not be ended. I will not cease writing.   
I do not handle.... threats, harsh words, abuse, etc... well, and I do not run from it. I have no reason too. You see, I like my work. My friends like my work. People I have never met like my work. If my writing brings a smile to the face of another, then a slew of rude comments wont cause me to say "I quit."

Please note, I do not hate you hunny. I dont know what you are going through that causes you to want to be cruel to others, or to follow my stories and write hate, but I will light a candle for you tonight, and send happiness to your heart. 

LASTLY: Thank you to all the Readers that do like my work and enjoy it. I am touched that people reply (Yes, even hateful replies, because you cant hate me too much if you waste time on me) . If anyone is the victim of hateful comments, please dont let it steal your joy. Each and every one of us is at a different level, and thats okay, beacuse it makes us a thriving, loving community. If you are Bisexual, like me... transgender, straight, gay, black, white, wahtever you are. LOVE YOURSELF. YOU ARE WORTH IT


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke the following night, I found Lestat, just as he said he would be, sitting by the window and waiting on me. He looked out at the moon, clouds slowly moving across it, causing the light that fell upon him to wane at times. His seemed sad and sullen, but still soft in the glow.

I smiled and sat up, reaching my arms over my head to stretch as I yawned.

"Ah, Mon cher, you have awoken. Wonderful to see... I let you sleep a bit longer, knowing you needed it..... I hope it was pleasant?" He asked, looking over, a soft smile on pale lips.

"Better then I have in years. For once, "I began, smiling in return. "I don't mind that I woke up."

He rose from the chair and pulled the window closed, before walking over and offering his hand. "I am pleased beyond words to hear that." He said, assisting me out of the wooden frame. His hands rested on my waist, and he easily lifted me out.

"Merci, Lestat.... but you know, I am capable of climbing out on my own." I said, with a gentle tease.

"Very true, my dear, but I am a gentleman." He winked and bowed extravagantly, placing a kiss on my hand. "We have a busy night ahead of us. There is much to discuss." He smiled. "I know there are many things you long to ask me and I have no doubt the family wishes to get to know you better."

"But of course. After all, they know nothing of me other then what I first told you.... and, I believe there was talk of rumors. They must be addressed. However....."

"Yes, my little pet?"

"I can't go down there like this. I'm in.... bed clothes. Its unseemly." I said, gesturing to my shift. "Imagine if your servants saw me."

A slightly dark look crossed his face at the mention of servants seeing me like this, and he made his way to a wardrobe. "I quite agree with that. I would hate them to cast wanton eye on you." He said, a hint of jealously in his voice...confirmed by the next words he spoke. "That is to be my job. Hmm. What color shall we put you in? Louis' favorite blue? Armands lovely reds? Or my perfect green? Ah... this is perfect." He said pulling out the green.

"Now, why did you ask me what color, if you knew you would pick green?" I teased, chuckling softly.

He gave a pout that I had to admit... was rather... dare I say, sensuous? "Can I help that the color that sets off you hair and most lovely eyes, happens to be my favorite?"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "You are impossible, you know that, right? How am I supposed to deal wiht you for all eternity?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to manage that, my dear." he said with a playful wink. "Can I help you dress? Or can you manage?" 

"You? Help me into a corset? What do you know of ladies wear...other then removing it?" I said, smirking.

This time he laughed. "My, my... I will have fun with you."

Once again, I found that he caught me off guard, causing me to flush. Quick as I was able, I gathered my wits about me and stood tall, arms out to the side. "Very well. Dress me, Lestat."

"As my lady of the night desires, so it shall be...." he began, and he wrapped the corset around me. He worked quick and easy, getting it on in record time. It seemed he truly /had/ done this many times before. Once he was finished, he slipped on my dress, and spun me to face him. 

Candle light flickered over his face, making his hair shine like gold. Soft, pink lips smiled at me.

"There we are. Shall we go down and speak to our companions?" He asked, offering me his arm.

As I took it, I looked up at him. "Yes, and perhaps find a meal as well? I'm already hungry again."

"Oui Mon Cher!" he smiled, lifting me up and spinning me around. "Oui Mon Cher! Oh, I did so good in choosing you. You are so much better than that pitiful excuse for a vampire, Louis. Rats and Poodles are his choice, but you! You will be my protege!" He laughed happily, holding me in the air.

I could not help but laugh, infected by his cheery demeanor. "Lestat!" I almost squealed. "Set me down.. they await us."

He did as I asked, but did not move....his gaze holding mine as if he was contemplating an action... but he seemed to change his mind. "You are correct. Come, I shall take you to the parlor."

~~~~~~MEANWHILE: EMMALINE~~~~

Anne had taken one side of the town, as I had taken the other. The darkness, the cold, the feeling of being watched... all compounded on my already on-edge nerves. I did not help at all, that I was alone... lost in a city I had never been to, surrounded by rumors and death.

I made my way down a street, looking for signs of life.... a light... an animal... or even a place that Anne and I could hide in until morning arrived, only to find that there was nothing. 

Alley after Alley, dark corner after another, it seemed to be a maze of despair.... and then.....

It became despair. 

I heard it.. a Scream.. Loud, clear, piercing the night like a bullet into a heart. 

Anne? It had to be her, there was no other life in this god forsaken town.

I turned on my heel and made my way to the cries that had fallen silent after one burst, and dashed into an alley that I thought was the location.

The good news was that I was right... I was in the right locale. The bad news was that Anne was in the arms of a man. Her body leaned back, almost hovering off the ground,... his arms around her as her hand slid off her stomach and onto the dusty ground.

It was my turn to scream, and scream I did. "ANNE?! ANNE!!!!" I cried, making small, shocked steps toward her. 

The creature looked up... He was handsome, near angelic... Blond hair, eyes that shined a perfect blue....and blood that dripped off his lips. I blinked, looking between them, noticing the blood was also on her neck. It clicked rather suddenly.

The rumors... They were true. Not only did Vampires exist, but they were here. Here in Creole lands. Here in the plantations and small towns so close to home. Here to kill us off one by one, and leave us in the dust as drained corpses hoping to enter heavens gate should our souls be intact. Here, killing my dearest friend and leaving me to the darkness?!

Anne opened her eyes and looked at me as he lifted her into his arms. He murmured softly about... choosing this as her fate.

Before I could react, the man leapt into the air and flew into the darkness of the night... I watched for a moment, before the reality sank in...and I fainted.

It was the next morning when I came too, lying in the dust, a woman bent over me. "Anne?" I asked, weakly, trying to focus.

"No, Mam'. My name is Diana. What on earth are you doing out here...and just who is Anne?" she asked, as she helped me to my feet.

I relayed the tale to her of how Anne was to marry and refused. How his men, we could only assume, attacked us and carted us to this place, only to dump us in the cold of the night. How we both searched for a place to stay, or some shelter that would give us comfort until morning.... how Anne screamed and I found her in the jowls of a vampire beast, taking her life and taking her from me. 

Diana dusted me off, listening to the tale and crossing herself. "Let me get you to the church, dear. You can tell the Priest about it and get a cross to wear for safety. I'm sure he will give you lodging until we can get you back home, and if not, then you can stay with me."

"Thank you, but what of Anne?" I asked, picturing the scene in my mind.

"Well dear, you should pray she is dead. If not, then she is as one of them and no longer a friend to you. You will never be able to save her if they changed her." she said, sorrow in her voice. "But you can tell Alexander all about it. He's a hunter of the damned, you could say. If anyone can find them, its him."

"What would he do if he found her?" I sighed, as we made our way to a church.

"If she's dead, he will bring her back and we can bury her. If she is one of them, mercy is the only way out. He would kill them to put them out of the misery of slow death." She said.

KILL?!?! I didn't want Anne to die. Not even if she was one of the damned. No... No I would not tell anything that could get her in danger... But I would take the help in finding her. 

I was lead to the church, fed, given a wash and clean clothes, before being led to a room that would house me until the ordeal was done. It was not long before I fell into a deep sleep, void of dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~ANNE~~~~~~~~~~~

I took in the interior and layout of the home as I made my way down the hall. It was richly decorated with shades of Champagne, Ivory and chocolate browns. It was accented in Rich reds, brilliant golds and soft greens. Silk, Velvet, Satin, brocade with exquisite patterning made us the fabrics, and rugs lined the wood floors stained to match the trims. Even the art was perfectly chosen. "This is an amazing home. " I said, as we made our way to the parlor.

"It is actually Louis' home, but thank you all the same." Lestat stated as we rounded a corner, entering the parlor.

I saw Louis near a window and smiled. "You have the most beautiful home." I greeted him, as he rose and bowed.

"My late wife chose the decor. It was her pride and joy." He said, a bit of sadness in his tone.

"You have my condolences, Louis." I replied gently, before looking over at Armand. "Ah, Good evening, Armand. How are you faring?"

He smiled wide and came over, giving me a soft, comforting embrace. "I am well, more so seeing how you have taken to this life with ease... though I hope I didn't give you a scare last night?"

"Not at all." I said taking a seat. "You were helpful and kind."

"I'm happy to hear that... now, everyone, please come and sit. There is much to talk of." He stated, taking a chair near the fire.

Lestat took a seat next to me, as if he was guarding me from them, and draped his arm across the back of the sofa. "Indeed so. There is not better time then the present."

Louis sighed as he too, came over and took a seat. "Very well."

And so, my session began. They spoke softly and earnestly, discussing all that I would need to know and answering any questions I had. As the hours passed, we spoke of my role to out little created family, and how I would go about public life, luring meals and the such. I strove to take in all the information I could, so that I wouldn't fail them when it was time to put it to practice.....

And it seemed, that time was going to arrive faster then I expected... in the form of visitors at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haters Can Hate, But I will keep Writing.  
Please note that I was adding detail to an older version that was deleted. One I reach the end of my prewritten Material, I will be slower in getting these out. I am also going to attempt to pick up on an older work, that has has requests to be continued.  
Thank you for Reading.   
~CMF~

Before we could even address the fact that people were approaching, there was a knock at the door.

Lestat was the first to react, a strange smiled creeping across his features, his hand resting on mine. "What have we here?"

I looked up to see a maid make her way to the entry. She was not as tall as the woman that I had consumed the night before and her blond hair was tied back in a tight bun. She was petite and almost childlike in her quick steps. I leaned to see where she went, assuming it was the door, but was drawn back to Lestat as his fingers curled around my hand. "What is the matter, Lestat? Are we in danger?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

He raised my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on my fingers.... I was beginning to think he liked me more then he led on..... But, chose to wait until later to question him, seeing as the matter at hand was more urgent. "It seems, my dear one, that you are to be tested. We have visitors, and breakfast. How shall we go about this?"

I gave a determined nod. The fact of the matter was I was itching to test my skill and prove to myself I had made the right choice. But how to proceed... as Woman, I was skilled enough at the arts of seduction, thanks to my mother forcing me to learn them, but as a vampire... perhaps I could still use them. I would be the protege Lestat wanted..... "Alright. I ask you all to follow my lead. We are a family now, and will act like it. As lady of the house, I will entertain and greet the guests, treating them to Louisianas' finest hospitality. Lestat, we favor each other in looks, so I will need you to be my brother, visiting from France.. that will explain that lovely accent. Louis, we are similar enough that we can pass for cousins... and Armand... You will have to be my husband, after all we look nothing alike." I said, prepping myself for a game of death.

Lestat gave a pouty face, like a child denied a treat. "Why does he get to be the man of the house and the husband?"

"Beacuse, dear Lestat. I can not be lady of the house if it's not mine... and he can't pass as my brother." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Wise and Lovely." Armand stated, attempting and succeeding to irk the blonde.

"Well, she still shares my coffin.... " He muttered.

I chuckled and smiled. "I know it is early to ask, but is there anything that you can tell of these guests?" I asked. I was hoping that with the dark gifts they possessed, there would be some way to tell who they were or why they were at our door.

"Not at this time. Marie will lead them in once she has their coats. Then we shall find out all and more." Louis piped.

With a nod, I smoothed the dress Lestat had chosen and waited... not long, I might add, before the maid appeared once more, three men in tow.

She dropped a curtsy and looked at me a bit oddly, before speaking. "We have guests. Marcel Boton, Jacob Andrews and his brother, Alexander Andrews."

Armand waved his hand to dismiss her as I rose and offered mine to the men. "Welcome, Gentlemen, to our home. I am Anne DelaRosa." I said, attempting to hide my true last name, just in case it had to do with my... rejected...offer of marriage.

Alexander was the first to step over. He was tall, muscular, his hair and eyes a muted shade of brown. "Greetings, my Lady DelaRosa. I'm Alexander, that young gentleman is my brother Jacob and Marcel is our traveling companion as well as hired hand."

"It's a Pleasure to meet you all. Allow me to introduce my family, "I began, stepping to Armands chair and lying a hand on his shoulder. "This is my Husband, Armand, owner of this fine estate. We are joined by my darling brother, Lestat and every cherished cousin, Louis. What brings you to out humble abode so late at night?" I asked,smiling just enough to be pleasant and still keep my teeth hidden.

"Well, that's interesting, in fact. You see, we are hunters of the damned. You know, Werewolves, Vampires, Witches and those Voodoo pests. Everything this area is rumored to have." Alexander said flatly, taking in the home for clues.

"Oh my! Well, we are fortunate there is nothing of the sort here. Perhaps you came by looking for a place to rest for the night?" I asked, keeping my cool and gesturing them to have a seat. As they took seats around the room, I took mine back on the couch, near both Armand and Lestat. It felt safer there. "Make yourself comfortable. We want to make sure our guests are well cared for, as good christians should do."

"Good to know this area is purified, but there is more to us being here. There was a lady kidnapped from a neighboring plantation, about 10 miles north of here. Jacob and I are part of the search crew, Marcel is here for extra support..... " He said, looking at us all before continuing. "There was a scream last night in an alley near the hotel we stayed at, but no one was found dead.... then a young lady was brought to us that claims to have possibly seen it. There is a chance the woman that was attacked is the woman we seek."

"Mon dieu... How terrible. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen or heard anyone all day. Please, You will find her, wont you?" I asked, worry in my face. I passed it off as worry for 'the woman', but it was more worry that I would be recognized.

"We are Expert trackers. There is no one in the world we can't find." Jacob said, sitting proudly in his chair.

"Oh how wonderful! Armand, darling, perhaps we can assist them?" I asked, smiling to him.

He nodded and patted my hand sweetly. "Of course, my little Rose, but how?"

Pursing my lips in thought, I took a moment before replying. "Oh, Perhaps we can give them a place to stay. It is late, and the town is a bit far. They could have good rest and meal in the morning?"

Armand nodded. "Very well. Would you gentleman care to be our guests?"

Alex and Jacob looked at one another, seeming to talk without words, as Marcel nodded to them from his chair and spoke. "We graciously accept. It would give us a chance to look around as well."

"Look around? This late at night? How can you see out in the swamps so late?" I asked, confused by the statement.

"I meant inside the residence... to ensure you are not hiding her." He added, giving me the most strange...cold.. expression.

Lestat sat straighter. "Forgive me, but are you suggesting we are in association with... kidnappers?" he asked, looking disgusted. "How vile."

"No no, it was not meant to sound like that, but you never know where a man of ...criminal perssausions will hide something, or someone. It will serve to clear your name when we prove she is not, and was not here." Jacob said quickly.. too quickly.

Louis spoke up next. "Good, my cousin would never dream of hurting an innocent woman." He stated. "I'm glad you'll be clearing all our names."

Before they could reply, I stood. "It is getting rather late, and you know the saying... early to bed, early to rise.. Armand, you know your maids better then I do, can you and Louis show Jacob and Marcel to their rooms? They will need food and perhaps a bath as well." I said, smiling to my 'husband' .

He kissed my fingers and rose. "Of course, my rose. Come, cousin, Let's show our guests around." he added, as they led the men away. 

I watched as they talked and allowed them to check areas for clues, before Alexander spoke. "What about myself?" he asked.

"I would like to speak to you a bit longer. You said you heard a scream? Where was it?" I asked, as Alexander moved to a closer seat...... how unfortunate for him... he was where I needed him to be...

"Between the doll shop and the brothel, oddly enough. The hotel is across the way on East Boulevard." he stated.

"Ah, I'm not familiar with that area. Do you think we was taken to be a lady of the night?" I asked, blushing modestly.

"It was my first thought, but she was not there. The woman who spoke to us, claimed to have been her close friend. Shes staying on the Chruches Property, just off Elm. She reported a blonde man grabbing her and flying into the night... but she can't recall anything else." he said, watching us for reactions.

Emma.... She was trying to keep me safe by not telling everything... bless her soul.... and thank god she was alive.

"How terrible. That does sound like a job fitting for you." I said, rising and going to the window. "Lestat, I'm frightened. Two well to do women..." I began, holding my arms to comfort myself. "What if they come here... what if I'm next? They weren't from here it would see, and neither am I."

Lestat rose quickly and came over to me, embracing me. "Come now, Cherie, I don't think that they will come for you." he said, folding me to his chest.

I nuzzled to the soft fabric and smiled. "Thank you, dear Lestat."I nearly whispered, raising my face to see him better.

He returned my gaze and leaned to press the softest kiss to my lips...before his hands found my waist and pulled me closer, making the kiss less then brotherly...and making my knees feel weak.

Alexander looked deeply disturbed. "Good Christians do not kiss their brothers in such way, Madame." He said, rising and narrowing his gaze. 

That was the moment that a scream tore through the house. As Lestat made to check the damage, I moved closer to Alex.

"What the hell was that?!" He asked as a yelping noise reached us, followed by a swear.

"Nothing of importance, I'm sure. " I stated, stepping closer to him, bodice pressed to his chest. "Relax, dear?"

Before he could reply, Lestat re-entered the room, grinning impishly. "Louis saw a rat. Armand went to check on him and was hit by the broom as our cousin tried to kill it. I swear, he does have issues when it comes to Rats...." he chuckled softly.

I giggled. "I knew he should be trained with men, but no... Auntie thought him too sickly.. sewing and cooking for him." I said rolling my eyes. "As for you... you are rather handsome, Alexander. Do you know that?" I asked, lying through my teeth.

"Madame?" he asked, as I rose to my tiptoes and kissed him, drawing him to lustful charms... as least, so I hoped. He quickly pulled back and looked to Lestat, then me. "Your brother... Husband..." 

"You named my brother first... See? There is no issue." I said, pulling him into a kiss. I slid my arms around to him to ensure he would not leave, and forced myself to act like I liked it. After a moment, he relaxed in my embrace...and as he began to return it.... I bit into his lower lip.. sucking softly to draw the blood, but not give away what I had done. 

Lestat watched for a moment, leaned on the wall. He knew now that we could play with our prize, seeing as he had no way to escape. "Well done, my love, well done. Tell me, does he taste good?" he asked, moving close to us.

I pulled back. "A bit to sweet for my taste... what do you think?" I questioned.

As Lestat leaned to lick the blood off my lips, Alexander opened his eyes to see me. It took him a moment to register what he was seeing, and by that time, Lestat had his own fangs deep in the mans flesh.

"Y... You!" he cried, seeing the red on my lips, and tasting the iron of blood in his mouth. 

Placing a finger to his lips, I revealed my teeth with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Shh... Fighting will make it hurt worse, and Lestat will not cease now."

As his body grew weaker, his eyes showed fear. "Jacob... Marcel?"

"Both dead, my little one... Please, do not leave a mess?" I asked as his body fell limp to the floor.

Lestat wiped his mouth and took me by the waist once more. "You were right, far too sweet...nothing like your sublime flavoring." He teased, licking my mouth before pressing his lips to mine once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Lestat smiled as he broke his lips from mine, though they had lingered longer then I would have imagined. The thoughts from prior to the guests resurfaced and caused me to wonder once more. I knew he was aware of what I was thinking, but he chose not to address it just yet. "You did very well, Anne. I'm pleased to see that you have not only grasped the concept... but can work it so well. After Louis, I was beginning to think I had lost my touch." He said, gloating proudly at his project... I.E..... me. "But now, there is still very much you wanted to speak about. Shall we?" He added, offering his arm.

I slid mine through it and allowed him to lead me up the stairs. " I suppose then, you will tell me everything I care to know?" I asked.

"But of course! Who better then I, my dear little one?" he smirked, leading me back to his room. 

With a nod, I walked with him, thinking about all I desired to know, all I needed to know... and other things in general that I thought I would like to know. As we arrived at the door, he bowed, allowing me to enter first....before shutting the door behind us. 

"Make yourself comfortable." he smiled, tending to the fire in the hearth.

I sat on the small sofa he had in his chambers and watched as he poked and stirred at the embers, bringing the fire to life and lending me the warmth I desired. Though neither of us said a word, there was a comfort that fell on us, making me smile.

"Now." he said, moving to sit beside me. "Shall we begin? I know you are simply dying to ask... I can see it in yours eyes."

I leaned back, content on the plush cushions and smiled. "Very well. Let's start with you. How old are you, Lestat?....if that is your real name?" 

"It is in fact my name, my pet. Let me see, I was born in 1760. The 7th day of November to be precise. I was born to this life, however, in the early 1780s. I was in my twenties then...and so I shall always be in my twenties... however, if I did as as humans do, I would be nearly 40. Lucky for me, I shall always look this handsome." he winked, eyes shining as he spoke.

"And your accent? Were you born in France... or just act french?"

"Oui, I was born in Auvergne." he mused, smiling. "It is a lovely place. Perhaps we should pay it a visit one day."

"I would like that, Lestat.... to see your home...and your family. Are they still alive?" I asked.

At that, he gave a sigh. "My father, he was a Marquis, even though he was born blind. He managed to live well, marry a most lovely woman, my own dear mother.... They had 8 of us altogether, however, she lost 4 boys and one daughter when they were still very young. Of the 3 that survived and grew, I was the baby....Mothers' favorite, I dare say. After my father perished, Augustin, the eldest, got all the land and the money as well.... shame too. I could have done much better then he.... but I was only 12... so I.... I got sent to a monastery of all places." he said, laughing loudly. "Can you imagine it?! Me?! A man of the Church?"

"Quite honestly, no. I doubt anyone could see you that way." I smiled, taking each word and locking it away in my mind, treasuring the knowledge he gave.

He scoffed. "You know, Louis said the very same thing." He began, before he gave a shrug of his shoulders. "As did my brothers, and my father even... So, there ended my dreams... my education... Do you know, I could only read a few prayers and write my name by the time I was 20? Everything else, I have learned after."

I smiled and held a pillow to me, lost as a child in a fairytale. "Did Armand make you?" 

"Non, Magnus created me....." he said, disdain edging its way into his voice. "He never gave me a choice in the matter. He did as he wanted, and left a path of those that suffer behind him."

" Is that why you asked me so often? Why you gave me a choice?" I asked, voice soft.

"Oui.... that and the fact that I did not want you to fear or hate me." he said, equally as gentle, patting beside him. "Come here, mon cher. I don't bite." He said, still lost in the world he had left behind.

"We both know that is a lie." I teased, setting the pillow aside and leaning on him, so my head was one his shoulder. I looked at the motif on the ceiling for a moment before speaking. "Tell me about Louis."

"Louis... ugh, how boring... I did promise to tell you, though." he said, wink showing he was teasing as well. "I found him in 1791, here in this very town. He owned the plantation and this lovely home he shares with us."

" And Family?" I asked, eager to know if there were more of us here.

"All dead. Dead before I knew him infact. You know, He longed for death...that is what led me to him. He wanted to die. Ill never forget the night I created him.... He was in a tavern by the docks, surrounded by drunks and whores. It was an awful smell, I might add. I waited and watched, biding my time..but eager to give him his wish." He began and sighed. "And here we are today.... he whined before his death.... he whined during his death....and hes whining to this day about his death. Eight years of whining....and to this day, he has yet to take a life..." He began, pulling me to him as his arm draped over my shoulders. I kept my eyes on the fire, watching the flames. I let my hand wander to the cuff of his sleeve, and played with the fabric at his wrist. "What does he eat? Rats..... Poodles.... " He continued, sighing and shaking his head. "I was beginning to think I had failed as a teacher... and then I found you."

I chuckled and leaned my head back a bit. " I can assure you, Rats and poodles are incredibly low on my menu choices."

"Nor on mine, but when on a ship... they do help.... to a degree. They get so cold, so fast."

"I can imagine so.... What about Armand?" 

"Well... " He began, letting a finger trace over my hand, " Most of his life is a mystery even to me. He is not one to really open up about it. But, you can ask him, and perhaps he will speak of it... I know only very little."

"Like what?" I asked, listening to the crackle of the fire.

"He was born by the name Andrei in 1480... I think he said in Keivan Rus... or something like that. He was made in 1497, and renamed Armand by the one who made him."

"Do you know who made him?" 

"Marius, I think it was. I know it was a name similar to Magnus."

I was silent for a moment. "Lestat... 1480 to 1497.... that would make him only 17 at the time he was reborn... why does he look to be closer to your age then?"

"That is something I have yet to learn of." He admitted, clearly not liking the fact he was unable to answer that.

"Are there others? Elders?" 

"Oui, others yes. Most reside in Paris, but there are some scattered about here and there. As for older, Armand has the title of Eldest at this time." he stated.

"He may have that title, but he certainly does not hold the one for most handsome." I smiled, looking at Lestat to see his reaction.

He chuckled and raised a brow, "Flattery, hmm?" 

"If you don't like it it, then I can al-" I began, before I was silenced by his lips.

"Non... I love when you speak." he smiled, connecting our lips once more.

This time however, was different then the previous times... this time they pressed firmly to mine, parting softly in the process. Taking the hint, I followed suit, parting my own only to find it excited him. Pulling me closer, he deepend the kiss we shared, slipping his tongue into my mouth and grazing it over my teeth. Once again, the taste of him flooded my senses and made me feel weak for him.... and then... all too soon, his lips left mine.

"Sweet pet... Is this too much, too fast?" he asked, clearly wanting more.

It was hard to hide the fact, that I too, wanted more. To hell with human customs... was I not a vampire now? Did the rules of human society still fit me? No, and as long as I had no intention to return home, I didn't have to worry about that.

I wanted only two things... to save Emma....and to have Lestat.

"No... It is not too fast. As long as you keep me at your side, that is... " I said, hoping that it was more then just one time lust speaking.

"Then let us unite as a couple. We can be more powerful than we ever imagined." he said, scooping me up in his arms.

"Oui mon cher..... Oui"


End file.
